five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Qrow Branwen
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Rwby Series)' Qrow was born all with his twin sister Raven Branwen in the Branwen Tribe a bandit tribe outside the Kingdoms. When both came of age the twins were sent to combat school in order to learn how counter Huntsmen. After combat school they both enrolled at Beacon Academy and formed Team STRQ with fellow students Summer Rose and Taiyang. Qrow declared them to be the coolest team to ever graduate from Beacon. Sometime during or perhaps before his time at Beacon, Qrow learned of a legendary scythe wielder known as theGrimm Reaper. Becoming inspired by, and wanting to become just as good as her, Qrow became a scythe wielder too, naming his scythe Harbinger. At some point in their time in school Taiyang tricked Qrow into wearing a skirt. As Qrow had never worn School uniform and Qrow had no reservations about showing off his legs to the female students. At some point the team were inducted into Ozpin's Group were they learned about Salem. He and his sister volunteered to reconnaissance, tracking Salem's forces and searching for the new hosts of Maiden powers when unclear. Along with this he gave the ability to transform into birds. At Some point his sister entered a relationship with Taiyang which would eventually result in the birth of their daughter Yang Xaio Long making him a uncle. However not long after Raven abandoned her duties and returned to the tribe. Qrow however, refused to go back to the tribe with her, seeing as "killers and thieves" and remaining loyal to Ozpin, straining their relationship and causing them to feud ever since. Not long after his friend Summer Rose and Taiyang fell in love and not long after their daughter Ruby Rose on which Qrow became an honorary uncle too. However tragedy struck with Summer's death. This left Taiyang broken state for a while. When Yang took Ruby on a search for Raven, Qrow saved the lives of both his nieces from Beowolves. He also became a teacher at Signal Academy alongside Taiyang. When Ruby enrolled he trained her personally to become a huntress and trained in one of dangerous weapons designed Crescent Rose. At some after teaching at Signal he resigned as teacher. 'War of Discoveries(Prologue)' 'Relationships' Equipment Harbinger : 'Is a large weapon that able to take multiple forms. 'Powers and Abilities As Elite Huntsmen, Qrow is skilled warrior having graduate as one the best students of his generation at Beacon Academy. Since he was child Qrow was a seasoned warrior having raised in the Branwen Tribe a group of Bandits who live outside the Kingdoms Qrow is used to danger. Qrow has taking on a of number skilled fighters such Winter Schnee, Tyrian Callows and even his Twin sister Raven Branwen who is the Current Spring Maiden(Though she did not use her powers during their fight) His skills appear have earned him notability as most citizens appear to know him well referring him as an Elitle Huntsmen. Expert Swordsmanship: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Agility: Intelligence Gathering and Espionage: 'Semblance' Misfortune: Qrow's Semblance brings misfortune wherever he goes. Unlike most Semblance is active almost all the time and uncontrollable. However it comes in handy as it cause his opponents misfortune such missing him in a attack or falling through a as with Tyrian Callows. He can also choose to amplify his Semblance when he wishes, in which case it uses Aura 'Crow Transformation' = Qrow has the ability to transform into a crow which he gained this ability from Ozpin to help in the fight against Salem. He uses this form stealth and Cover large distances. He also uses this form in combat to help dodge attacks. 'Trivia' *Qrow's English VA is Vic Mignogna who also voices Sabo and Wetton in One Piece, Mard Geer in Fairy Tail, Ikkaku Madarame in Bleach and Young Obito Uchiha, Nagato, Fuen in Naruto *Qrow's Japanese VA is Hiroaki Hirata. Who also voices Genma Shiranui and Young Jiraiya in Naruto and Sanji in One Piece. Category:Huntsmen Category:Male Category:Teacher Category:Uncle Category:Brother Category:Rwby Series Category:Ozpin's Group Category:Beacon Academy Category:Animal transformation Category:Shapeshifting Category:Twins Category:Aura Users Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Law enforcement Category:Dust World Category:Team STRQ